


one early morning

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Female Solo, Gen, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Chiaki's morning was going to be delayed a few hours, and she was briefly going to be confused as to why she was mostly naked when she woke up, but once she remembered what she’d done in her first attempt at waking, she would know that it was totally worth it.





	one early morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a solo piece, and moreover a solo piece with an innocent-ish character having her way with herself, so here we are! #LetChiakiSayFuck

The sun filtered through the curtains and danced across the room, illuminating it after a long night of being soaked in darkness. Despite how late she had gone to sleep, the sunlight draping across her face caused Chiaki to slowly blink awake. Her first action was to heave a big yawn and stretch, arms splaying out lazily above her head and back arching away from the bed. The sensation of stretching first thing in the morning caused her yawn to end in a small moan that any witnesses would think was sexual, but Chiaki didn’t think anything of it.

She wasn’t usually a sexual person, only really indulging in her urges once or twice a month, if even that. Some days, she’d have the desire sneak up on her and strike at an inopportune moment—usually in public, spending time with friends, or during a particularly extensive gaming marathon—and by the time she’d get alone again, the urge will have passed, leaving her just vaguely uncomfortable for an hour or so.

Today, however, something was different, and that started with what she first noticed when she stopped stretching. The morning air was unusually cool in one specific spot, and when she squinted her eyes open to look down, she could see why: one of her breasts had slipped out of her tank top over night.

It was a common problem for a busty girl such as Chiaki to wake up to find various parts of her chest lazily hanging out in the open, and she didn’t think anything of her nipple being hard; it was cooler than most recent mornings, after all. However, when she reached down to cover it, her hand brushing against her nipple sent a rare jolt up her spine. Her breath caught in her chest and she gasped, completely distracted from the task at hand by the feeling she almost never got to experience. She quietly let go of the fabric of her shirt in favor of kneading her breast, softly at first, but the feeling of warmth it spread through her told her it wouldn’t be that way for long. Her palm squeezed and her fingers pinched, each action causing a new form of pleasure to radiate outward from her chest, and seconds later, she could feel a very warm feeling in another area…

Her free hand snaked down her body, past her chest and over her stomach, straight to her pajama bottoms, which were nothing more than tiny booty shorts that barely covered her ass (who needs modesty when you live alone, after all.) She slid her hand under her shorts, but could feel a vague sense of trepidation at going further, so for now she kept her fingers above her pink panties as she reached her core.

Her other hand had all but come to a stop at her chest, hovering above the mole on her exposed breast in anticipation of what was coming next. She poked at her center, a moist feeling coming through her panties, and another, intense feeling surging through the area. “A-ah!” She gasped, unprepared for the sensation. “That was...” She paused, her hand grabbing her breast tight again. “Good. I...I need more.”

Chiaki kicked off her blankets and her hands both shot to her waist, where they slid her shorts and panties down her legs. She tossed the clothing to the side and spread her legs, her bottom half now bare for only herself and the morning sun to see. Her right hand went right back to its perch on her still bare breast and her left darted to her wet pussy. The normally very soft spoken and quiet Chiaki was now loudly panting and groaning as she slid her middle finger inside herself. “Oh...oh god,” she moaned as she slowly slid her finger in and out. “Oh god, yes...”

Her pace picked up, almost to a frantic degree, and she pinched at her puffy pink nipple to intensify her pleasure. Her back arched again, her toes curled, and her eyes squeezed shut, her whole body completely absorbed in her impromptu masturbation session. She fit a second finger inside herself, feeling her wet, warm walls constricting around them like a snake desperate for a meal. That had an immediate effect, doubling her pleasure and causing her moans to grow louder. “Ah! Oh, f….fuck...” Chiaki usually limited her cursing to reading game dialogue aloud or extenuating circumstances, but in this moment, the only things that were real to her were herself and the intense pleasure currently hitting her like a truck. She fucked herself on her fingers faster, but the grand finale came after her palm unknowingly came to rest on her clit, sending shockwaves exploding through her nethers and bringing with them feelings she’d never felt before.

“Oh, fuck!” She gasped, not realizing what exactly she’d done, but pressing her palm against herself harder to intensify the sensation. That, combined with her hand massaging her breast and her fingers frantically fucking herself pushed Chiaki over the edge, and she arched her back once more, writhing with the feeling of her orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, that’s so _fucking_ good, _ooh!_” She moaned, bordering on a scream. The inner walls of her pussy squeezed around her fingers twice as hard as before, but they dutifully trucked on, and she rode her fingers throughout her entire orgasm, moaning various curses all the while.

Finally, she came down from her high and her fingers slipped out, absolutely drenched in her juices. Her hand let go of her breast, leaving a red mark where her orgasm had caused her to squeeze just a bit too tight. Chiaki gasped and panted, exhausted from her early morning session. “Wow,” she mumbled to herself. “I should do that...more often.”

She yawned, and with that, fell back asleep. Her morning was going to be delayed a few hours, and she was briefly going to be confused as to why she was mostly naked when she woke up, but once she remembered what she’d done in her first attempt at waking, she would know that it was totally worth it.


End file.
